


Chikan

by masserect



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Community: shirakawablvd, F/M, Molestation, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a request for "one of the SEES members gets molested on the train and secretly enjoys it". I'm not sure if fandom would qualify this as "noncon" or "dubcon", but it's pretty fucking repulsive behaviour regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chikan

**Author's Note:**

> "Chikan" is [a term for groping in public](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Groping) in Japan, which is apparently a big problem, especially on trains. I'm so sorry, Fuuka. :(

The train was packed.

Fuuka sighed and tried not to show her annoyance. Thursdays were the worst. They got off school just as the big rush hit.

Those were the days she wished the school uniform called for longer skirts. Sure, there would always be gropers, but this outfit was making it easier than it had to be-

The first hand on her ass could have been an honest mistake. Usually, she could tell - they'd pull back quickly, or at least _try_ to. It had been a light brush.

The second time probably wasn't an accident. It was gone again pretty quickly, but it was bolder, cupping her right buttock through her skirt. She tried to shuffle closer to the doors, but the girl in front of her pushed back, glaring over her shoulder.

Fuuka sighed.

The third time definitely wasn't accidental. 

This time, it was a hand under her skirt - directly over her panties, boldly squeezing her butt.

Fuuka chewed her lower lip. She could scream, but without knowing who was doing it... She tried to turn her head, peer behind her, but she was wedged in, and there were at least three dark-suited businessmen who could easily reach her, and she couldn't see either one of them reaching out. She shouldn't make a scene - it would be embarrassing for all involved. 

Especially for her.

The hand wasn't going away. 

It wasn't really bothering her, she realized. It wasn't rough, like the girls who picked on her at school. It was big and strong and warm.

Still, she shifted a bit, trying to pull away.

Naturally, it was futile.

Almost as if the owner was laughing at her, the hand on her ass began go knead her buttock through her panties. 

Fuuka bit her lip. _"Stop it!"_ It would be so easy to shout.

And then everyone would stare at her.

The hand slid slowly to the left, cupping her left cheek instead. The thumb played with the lining of her panties, pulling them down a little, stroking the cleft between her buttocks.

Fuuka squirmed ineffectively. The hand squeezed her a little harder, and the thumb slid down, leaving bare skin and stroking her through the plain white cotton of her underwear.

No, it wasn't just the thumb. The entire hand was stroking her, _caressing_ her intimately! She shivered. No groper had ever been _that_ bold! It was disgusting! And yet-

And yet.

And _yet_ , it was... something perverted and forbidden. Something perverted and forbidden happening to _her_! It was disgusting. Truly, it was! 

But.

 _But_ , she couldn't deny that there were butterflies in her stomach, and something... hot and scary and primal. Something she couldn't even feel when she was summoning Lucia. 

To her shock and horror, but not _quite_ disgust, Fuuka realized that this was -

She could barely even think about it. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

It was _turning her on_.

Suddenly, the hand on her behind seemed incredibly warm. Almost burning. 

Instinctively, she clenched her muscles, a last-ditch effort to shake off the intruder.

All it accomplished was to make him stop stroking her and start digging his fingers in again, squeezing her harder this time, until she couldn't fight him any longer and had to relax.

He rewarded her with a gentle caress, a finger sliding up and down the cleft of her ass.

Fuuka bit down harder on her lip, until she thought she might break skin. In her mind, spinning with confusion and arousal and more things, she saw a tall, dark and handsome man, maybe twenty, twenty-five - adult, but young, with big, strong hands. A well tailored suit that showed off strong arms. No tie, a white shirt partially open to reveal a muscular chest. It was - it was better that way. 

 

The finger slid a little lower, almost brushing against her thighs.

Whimpering softly, she turned her head down, stared at her shoes, at the bag tightly clutched in her hands.

The finger wasn't stopping. Slowly, it made its way in between her legs, coming to rest lightly over her sex.

It was suddenly impossible to ignore the way the cotton clung to her, down there. 

_Please don't feel it,_ she prayed, and didn't know why. What did it matter? He was - he was touching her _there_! So what if he felt her grow w... (Her ears burned!) ...grow _wet_.

Another finger joined the first, gently rubbing her outer lips through the cotton.

He couldn't help but notice now. And she was certain that he did, that when he pressed up a little harder against her, it was only because he felt the moist spot.

Fuuka whimpered and shifted her legs to the sides a little, her eyes widening when she realized what she had done.

The two fingers stroked her gently, sliding deeper in between her thighs, until they reached the top of her sex, and there...

Fuuka gasped. The touch against her clit - skin separated from skin only by a thin layer of cloth - was almost electric.

It would be so easy. Just grab that hand, grab that arm, and scream.

But Fuuka kept silent.

Her knees buckled. Her legs shook, but it could easily have been the train swaying.

No one looked at her.

No one cared about her.

No one _noticed_ her.

Except for that one person, with his hand on her - her most secret spot.

She squeezed her eyes shut, odd patterns dancing under her eyelids. She masturbated sometimes - maybe more often than just "sometimes" - but here she was at someone else's mercy, unable to influence how they touched her.

It was almost entirely the same sensation, but it was getting wired into her brain through a completely different path. 

Her shirt clung to her back and she could feel the beginnings of an orgasm building up, a ball of thick, oily pressure rolling down her spine and settling deep in her stomach, growing, growing inside her, pressing everything down until she just couldn't keep it inside anymore.

The hand between her legs moved faster. Two fingers brushing up against her clit, others stroking the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs.

Fuuka bit her lip, hard, and hoped she could remain standing.

Hoped she could remain _quiet_.

The train hit a curve and her station suddenly came into view.

The fingers pressed up a little harder.

And Fuuka's vision went blank.

The heavy weight in her belly swelled to fill her entire body, then swelled _past_ her body, bursting like fireworks, leaving tingling sparkles slowly trickling down through her.

Brakes screeching, the train slowed down, and maybe it just seemed that she lost her footing for a moment when she leaned hard against the person to her left.

She didn't even care anymore.

It was only moments later that the doors opened.

Fuuka stumbled off the train, letting the stream of people carry her - certain that she felt a trickle of moisture dribble down the inside of her left thigh to stain her stocking. 

When she could finally move again, she spun on shaking legs to see if she could catch a glimpse of the - the _person_ who had done this to her, but the doors were already closing.

She couldn't even catch a single glimpse.

Back on the train, Kinshiro Morooka smirked to himself and licked his fingers, tasting the blue-haired girl's sweet, tangy juices. It looked like this boring business trip had been worth the trouble after all.

He fucking _loved_ high school girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I originally set out to troll the reader with the culprit, but I think this ended up kind of sad.
> 
> Fuuka is so :(


End file.
